Queen of nowhere
by HolyCow944
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Sirabi and Sarafina after Simba took over. No, she didn't die. Read and find out the truth!
1. Foreward

When the hyenas came…Mufasa's Pride shrunk. We thought of it as the same size when Simba took over…but something was missing.

Sirabi.

Where did Sirabi go?

Yes, where DID she go? Did she die? Did she join the hyenas?

No…she did not. She left. What else would she do?

But where did she go?

You are about to find out where she did go. All the troubles she faced…the interesting lions she met…and you will find that there's much more to Sirabi than being the mother of Simba.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

A thick darkness fell over pride rock, and everyone seemed peaceful…except Sarabi. Sarabi was a bit annoyed…by the fact that no one seemed to know that she was here. She was proud that her son was the king, but no one seemed to know her anymore. And this night, she knew that she had to leave.

She quietly made her way over to where Sarafina was sleeping. "Sarafina!" She whispered, nudging her friend. Sarafina lifted her head. "What?" She asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Will you come with me? I am leaving this place, and I am going to start my own pride. Either that or join another pride," Sarabi said, feeling a bit foolish saying it out loud.

"That's a good idea. I will come with you," Sarafina said, getting up. Then, they set out.

They walked for hours, and immediately when the sun started to rise, Sarafina collapsed.

"I am so tired, Sarabi, please may we take a small rest?"

Sarabi plopped down in the grass next to Sarafina. She, too, was exhausted…but was eager to find the perfect place to start a pride. But she would need one more thing.

More lions.

They would have to find all the wanderers in Africa to get their pride cooking. And then to create a new circle of life, they'd need mates.

As Sarabi drifted off to sleep, she could feel the emptiness around her closing in on her. For miles around her there was nothing but grass…without a single bird in sight. Nothing but Sarabi and Sarafina.

So that's what they THOUGHT. There was one inhabitant of this empty land…an interesting looking bird about the size of Zazu. She was covered mainly in silky black feathers, but with tree bark colored wings. And at about noon, this funny looking bird woke Sarabi and Sarafina from their dreams.

"What, may I ask, are you two doing here?" She squawked, spreading her beautiful wings.

"Oh…we just stopped here for a brief rest. We are going to start our own pride," Sarafina answered. The bird looked curious.

"A pride, eh? Sounds…fun. I would love to help you, for I am out here with no friends. My name is Sariska. And you are?" The bird asked.

"I'm Sarafina, and this is Sarabi," Sarafina replied, pointing to a half-awake Sarabi. Sarabi yawned.

"We would love your help. We need to get more lions to help us," Sarabi said, still very tired. "And we need a place to MAKE our pride, too."

Sariska nodded, and began to follow them. She felt special in a way, knowing that she was on her way to a new start. She was going to find her place!

Sarabi grinned at Sariska. Well, she thought. We have found our Zazu! Sariska would make the perfect messenger…but Sarabi didn't want to immediately assign the bird a job to do. Maybe she would rather do something else.

The 3 trudged on, through grass and dirt, stopping only briefly. Sariska appeared to have endless energy…always flying ahead and then turning back…and never getting exhausted. Sarabi and Sarafina however were getting awfully tired. It was getting later each second, but they were getting closer to their destination, too. If only they could find more than another Zazu…

Sariska, however, seemed satisfied with just the three of them. She was proud to have found some friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Mufasa?

Finally…after hours and hours of walking, Sariska began to get tired. All though she didn't admit it, Sarafina could tell.

"Come on, Sariska, let's take a rest…" Sarabi said after a little while.

"Just a little farther…" Sariska responded.

"We're tired, though!" Sarabi and Sarafina said together. Finally, Sariska gave in. The three plopped down in the grass, and dozed off.

Everything was quiet…as if the world had fallen asleep with them. Even the stars seemed to be asleep, for the sky was so cloudy that there seemed to be nothing there except an empty atmosphere. The three wanderers were fast asleep.

When morning came, and the world seemed to awaken, the three wanderers began to wake, satisfied with a good night sleep. Sariska was up and ready to go, but Sarabi and Sarafina were hungry.

"Let's go find some food," Sarabi said, and she dove off through the grass to find something.

Sarafina and Sariska just sat there, looking at each other. They were just sitting there, silently and peacefully, when an unexpected visitor showed up. It was a large, sandy colored lion with a mane almost the same color as his fur.

"G'day," he said to the two, but more to Sarafina. His amber eyes were staring blankly at Sarafina, as if he were love struck. And then there was silence.

"Howdy," Sariska squawked, interrupting the silence. "Are you a wanderer?" Sarafina felt shy because of Sariska's embarrassing antics. She stepped back, to let the stranger deal with the small plover.

"Yes…I am. I take it that you are…too?" He asked, seeming fine with Sariska. "I have been all my life. Grew up as an outsider, but left…because I hated that place," he explained.

"Oh. Well, you wanna come with us?" Sariska asked loudly, catching Sarabi's attention. Sarabi, who was in progress of dragging a lifeless baby antelope from the woods, hurried over to the scene, with the meat dangling from her mouth.

"I got food," she said, which sounded more like "I grad fud." She dropped the antelope at seeing the stranger. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied, with one eye on the antelope. "I'm Keiro," he introduced himself, to the whole group.

"I'm Sariska," Sariska said before anyone else could get a word in. "And this is Sarabi, and Sarafina." Sarafina smiled a crooked smile, still a bit embarrassed by Sariska.

Sarabi pushed her catch into the center of the four, and tore off a leg for herself. The 3 lions took their shares, but Sariska didn't touch it.

"What DO you eat?" Sarabi asked.

"Well, I find a crocodile, and pick all the food off his teeth…" Sariska explained. "Mighty fine."

Sarafina seemed confused, but Keiro seemed to understand.

"Yeah. You must be a plover." He muttered.

Sarabi and Sarafina were fascinated. Wow, we have a bird expert here too! He would definitely be handy. Sariska flew off to find a pond, while the three lions kept feasting on the antelope.

When they were done, Keiro tossed the bones aside and mentioned his past. Sarabi found it quite dull, but Sarafina was listening with great suspense. She didn't even notice when Sariska returned. Sariska didn't seem too interested either. She listened for a little while, but then began to lose interest after a bit.

"Well, we better get going," Sarabi said when Keiro finished his story. They stretched for a few minutes, and started to walk.

Keiro and Sarafina walked close together…which only Sariska noticed. Humph, she thought. Love at first meal, it must be. She kept an eye on the two, and noticed that they were getting closer and closer together.

Sarabi kept an eye out for a nice place to make their pride. A long field with a tall

rock and a few trees was considered, but there was no pond with crocodiles for Sariska.

So they kept walking, and Sarabi kept keeping an eye out.

Finally, night came. The four wanderers found a nice, quiet spot to fall asleep.

Sariska and Sarabi fell asleep right away, but Keiro and Sarafina were delayed.

"What kind of place are you looking for?" Keiro asked Sarafina, quietly.

"Well, a nice place. A place with a pond for Sariska, a place with a lot of wood

and resources, and with a nice tall rock that stands above the entire place…" Sarafina

said, thinking of her previous home. She sighed. It was a nice thought.

Keiro smiled. "I'm sure we'll find it, even if it means a year of searching," he said, reassuringly. Sarafina smiled back.

The two fell asleep, snuggled close to each other. It was a lovely feeling to be close to someone.


	4. Chapter 3: Lil Klutz

The four all woke up at about the same time. Sarabi once again went off to find food, and Sariska went off to find a river, leaving Sarafina and Keiro alone.

Keiro shook his mane, getting rid of all the grass particles tangled inside. And then for a while they sat in silence, until Sarafina broke it.

"When we find the place we're looking for…what if we don't have enough lions/lionesses to make the pride?" She asked, worried.

Keiro grinned. "I think we'll find some. I found a pack of wandering lionesses a few days ago."

Sarafina smiled at him. "Keiro you are our hero!" She rubbed against his neck. Keiro smiled again.

"We'll just have to find them," he said, as Sariska and Sarabi came back. Sarabi seemed tired and frustrated. Sariska seemed satisfied.

"It was hard, but I got something," Sarabi said, dropping a dead vulture. "There's not much food around here."  
Keiro, Sarafina, and Sarabi each took their shares, and then Keiro spoke up. "We have to find those lionesses."

"Where were they?" Sarafina asked, hoping that they were nearby. Keiro thought for a minute, and then replied. "They were in an area with a big tree and a big rock," he said. "I asked them what they were doing and they said they were trying to find their way back home."

Sariska grinned, satisfied. This would be good, she thought.

They continued after breakfast, but were having trouble finding the lionesses. But they did find someone else.

A gorilla was wandering about, appearing to be looking for something. Sariska approached it.

"Are you looking for something?" She squawked. The gorilla seemed startled, even a little bit scared. Sariska looked at it and noticed it was looking at the lions.

"Oh don't be scared. They won't hurt ya!" Sariska said, putting a wing on the gorilla's shoulder. The gorilla finally spoke.

"I'm looking for a home," he said quietly. He was a young gorilla, still a little shy. But old enough to leave his parents.

"Come with us! We're going to make our own pride." Sariska said, silently hoping the gorilla would join.

"I guess so," he said. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Sariska, and this is Sarafina, Sarabi, and Keiro."

Sarabi sighed. The introductions were getting kind of repetitive. Only Sariska would never get bored of such a thing.

"I'm Greiskin," he said, then muttered, "Don't laugh."

Only Sariska heard him. "I won't. Now come on!"

The four…now five trudged on, still looking for the lionesses. Greiskin seemed shy of everyone, and was kind of drifting away from the group. But Sariska…good old Sariska, kept a close eye on him.

Greiskin was very, very, clumsy. That was easy to see, considering the fact that he tripped over the tiniest things, like rocks. And it was Greiskin who almost got everyone killed.

The five were walking through the grass, quietly, hoping not to disturb the sleeping pack of rhinos nearby. Greiskin was doing his best, but he tumbled over a rock and fell flat on his face, with a nice loud "Ow."

One of the rhinos, probably the leader, woke up and stomped his foot, waking the other rhinos. Angrily, they began to charge at the five. Greiskin leaped onto Keiro's back, knowing that Keiro was probably much faster than him. Sariska flew up high above the rhinos, and yelled instructions down to her friends. The three lions, who were the fastest out of all the land animals there, ran for their lives, as Sariska guided them. "Left! Right! Split!" The lions were feeling awfully tense, but managed to follow Sariska's orders.

Sarafina was running as fast as she could, but one of the rhinos stomped on the tip of her tail, but fortunately, Sarafina managed to get away before he could do anymore damage. Greiskin almost fell off Keiro's back, but Keiro managed to keep the little guy on. Sarabi almost ran into a tree.

But finally, they got away. It showed what great friends they were, to stick together like that. It made everyone feel better about each other, including Greiskin.


	5. Chapter 4: Paradise

A week after the rhino experience, Greiskin was much more comfortable. Sariska had calmed down, and Sarabi's hunting skills were through the roof. And Sarafina and Keiro's relationship had become strong.

One night, when Greiskin, Sarabi, and Sariska were asleep, Sarafina and Keiro drifted away for a bit, just to be alone. The purple sky lay above the savannah, filled with illuminated stars that twinkled down at the two.

"It's such a quiet night," Sarafina whispered.

"And we have a beautiful view," Keiro said, looking out at the mountains in the distance. Sarafina smiled, and pulled herself closer to Keiro. She let out a soft purr, and rubbed her head against Keiro's neck.

Keiro grinned at her. "It's been great the last few weeks…we've had such a nice time together," he said into her ear.

Sarafina moved closer. "Yeah," she said softly.

Keiro smiled, and didn't speak.

'Twas a lovely night for the two…where each one found their passion for each other. In the morning, nothing seemed to had changed.

"Good morning," Sariska greeted everyone, right before she flew off to find a pond. Ponds were becoming scarce – they were hard to find now. Greiskin preferred fruit and leaves, which weren't too hard to find (except for a few days before, when Greiskin had to skip breakfast). Sarabi was better at hunting, but still didn't have a successful hunt daily.

Keiro had announced that today would be the day that they found their spot. Greiskin was especially excited, and spent the morning dreaming of tall waterfalls, enourmous mountains, and endless fruits. Sariska, however, dreamed of a large tropical island surrounded by crocodiles. That idea scared Greiskin out of his skin.

After breakfast, they started to move. They had been going for almost 2 weeks now, and were getting closer to their destination. But while they were walking, they met up with something they had been waiting for.

The lionesses!

They had forgotten all about the lionesses. Keiro was glad to see them, and ran up to them immediately upon noticing them.

"Hello," one of them greeted him, as if they were an old friend of his.

"Hi. I found yall a home," Keiro said. The lionesses looked curious.

"A home?" One of them asked.

"Well, more a group who is finding a home to start a pride," Keiro said, and the lionesses looked disappointed.

"Well, girls, can we say no to such a kind offer?" One of them said, possibly the leader. The lionesses shook their heads, and lined up behind the leader.

"Now for introductions. I am Ozuri. And they are Tika, Naja, Naturi, Sasomika, Envya, Sanaa, and Casisa." She said.

"Well, I'm Keiro. And this is Sariska, Greiskin, Sarabi, and Sarafina." Keiro replied. Ozuri seemed fond of Keiro's friends.

After interacting a bit, they proceeded to walk in silence. It was hours until Envya spoke up.

"I think I know a place," she said, suddenly. Everyone turned around to hear her out.

"I grew up there," Envya continued. "It was a nice place. But it was abandoned after a while. Maybe we could there…"

Everyone stared at her like she was some sort of genius. A wide grin started to form on Ozuri's face, and soon everyone's face had a grin.

"That's grand, Envya, we shall go there. You may guide the way, my darling," Ozuri said, and stepped aside. Envya went to the front of the group.

"Now are you sure you know the way?" Sariska asked her, concerned. Envya nodded.

"I recognize this place. We aren't far." Envya said, and turned the group left. They began to walk.

They walked and walked and walked so far, and soon they reached their destination. It was a fascinating sight that made Sariska almost faint in happiness.


End file.
